Double Trouble
by RuukiHinata
Summary: Maryline and Kiechi were close siblings, living with their parents. Things took a turn for the worse when visited by their mother's ex and the two siblings wound up on the streets, searching for a place to call home. Will they ever find it?
1. The Begining Of The End

"Brother... Where are mama and papa?" A young girl asked as she looked around the wooden corner that attached her and her brother's room. The young girl wore a baby pink frilled dress and pink shoes to match. Her eyes were green with a spot of golden brown in the same place in both eyes. She had pink tinted pale-tan skin, and a few light brown freckles on her pink cheeks, and her long strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a wavy ponytail. The boy looked up from his fish bowl, and blinked. " I dont know." He replied plainly. He looked to be about 9, while his sister looked 5. His short brunette hair covered the tip of his brown eyes. He has the same color of skin only his was freckle free and his cheeks were less pink than hers." You can check the kitchen. That's where I saw mama last, making lunch." He continued. She nodded." Thank you, brother!" She said, and ran to the kitchen.

" Mama! Kiechi said you were in here andA-AHHHHH!"She screamed, covering her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She fell back, crying." MARYLINE!" Kiechi yelled, and ran into the room, his father's dagger in his hand and the pouch strapped onto his white jeans. He also wore his plain collared white shirt tucked in his pants, since they just came back from church. The second he stepped inside, his eyes widened at the pool of blood that trailed from Maryline, his little sister, to his mother's dead carcass. He saw that the wind was blowing in from a hole in the window, that seemed to be caused from a bullet, and that then made him realized his mother was shot. He didn't know why the killer would do so, but it must've been big to the person. Maryline! Go tell father!" Kiechi demanded. Maryline stood up, nodding, and ran to her father's office room.

Mean while, Kiechi walked to his mother's body, filtering the air with the collar of his shirt. He stared at the bullet hole that was inside his mother's forehead. He then saw a shadow moving over him, and he looked to where the source of the shadow came from. Then, a gunshot was heard, and Kiechi fell back, his shoulder shot. He held his new wound, wincing in pain and gritting his teeth.

Maryline ran into the kitchen with her father behind her." What is going on here!" The father yelled. The person who had shot the wife and Kiechi's shoulder was his old high school friend, who used to be his wife's old boyfriend. His black eyes pierced fear into the father, and his shoulder lengthen black hair swayed in the wind that blew in from the hole. He growled, and shot the father in the forehead, killing him the same way he did with the father's wife.

"FATHER!" Maryline screamed, covering her mouth, tears flying down her face." KIECHI WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TO GO!" She yelled, and ran to Kiechi, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him out of the kitchen, Kiechi slowly running behind her." AH! LET GO, MARYLINE, IT HURTS!" He yelled, and pulled away. Maryline looked at his wound, wide eyed." Kiechi! You're bleeding!" She said, surprised. Another gun shot was heard, and the corner of the wall chipped off from the bullet hitting it."GO!" Kiechi yelled at Maryline." But what about you!" Maryline asked back." JUST GO!" Kiechi yelled, and pushed his sister out the front door. Maryline stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees. The front door slammed behind her, and locked.

" Look, I dont know who you are BUT YOU WILL NOT HURT MY SISTER! He yelled, taking his hand off his wound, and charging at the man with the dagger. The man's eyes widened manically, and shot Kiechi's other shoulder. "AGH!" Kiechi yelled, and paused for a moment, then growled." KyyyYAAA!" He yelled, and stabbed the man's leg, his hand digging in the wound also. He pulled his hand out, and ran for the door while the maniac ex-boyfriend, named Daniel, grasped his leg, yelping in pain. Kiechi quickly unlocked the door, and ran out." LET'S GO!" He yelled, and grabbed Maryline's wrist, running. Maryline got dragged up to her feet and ran behind Kiechi out of town, hoping that the man didn't come after them again.

" Where are we going, brother?" Maryline asked, after wrapping her older brother's wounded shoulders with strips of ripped cloth from the bottom of her dress." I dont know... But hopefully somewhere far away from there…" Kiechi replied, and held Maryline's hand.


	2. Hello Ericks

"Brother…"Maryline panted, and fell onto her hands and knees, on the hot, dry sand, exhausted from running." I feel so weak… My legs feel weak…" She panted, and closed her eyes. Kiechi stopped the moment she called him, and walked to her. He kneeled onto one knee, taking deep breathes un-evenly, resting one arm on his knee, and moved his other hand onto her shoulder. "Do you want to rest here for a while? I mean…-Uh?" He paused, and watched Maryline turn over onto her back, taking a deep breath before scooting close to him. Kiechi gave a small smile, and picked up Maryline, cradling her like he used to when she was a small infant. She snuggled into his brown dried blood stained white T-shirt, while Kiechi watched her, making a promise to himself in his head, to protect Maryline with his life.

Morning came, and the two found themselves in a twin sized cot, in what it seems to be a shed. Kiechi was the first of the two to wake up, and notice the change of scenery. "Uh-Ugh…"He slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, and looked at all the tools that leant against the plank walls, the hammers and screws and others, how they hung loosely on large hooks under built in shelves that carried tubes of glue, and boxes of nails, and other small items. He turned to Maryline, moving his legs under himself, and shook her shoulder." Maryline…" He whispered franticly. "Maryline… Maryline, wake up." Maryline stirred, and opened her eyes slightly. "Maryline… Wake up. Come on." Maryline looked at Kiechi. "What is it, Kiechi…? I was in the middle of a beautiful dream…" She said. Kiechi grabbed her wrist. "We have to get out of-" The doorknob then turned, and pushed the door open. A tall man, with coral green eyes, small facial hairs on his lower jaw and shoulder length blonde hair, smiled at the two. He wore a white collared button up shirt with cuffs on the end of his long sleeves, faded denim jean overalls, black/brown loafer like shoes, and orange circular sunglasses, that were set on the middle of the bride of his nose.

"Well, hello there, kids!" The man said, smiling. He raised his hand, which was his own way of waving hello. Kiechi stared at the man, and growled, standing up, and pushing Maryline behind him. He balled his hands into fists, and held them out a few inches away from his face, getting into some sort of fighting stance. The man blinked, and waved his arms. "Woah there, kid! I don't want to fight you! I just wanted to say good morning and that breakfast was ready! No need for scratches, scrapes and bruises." He said, and smiled, sweatdropping, putting his hand behind his head.

Maryline poked her head out from behind her older brother, and blinked. "Break…fast?" She asked. The man looked at Maryline and smiled. "Well, hello there little lady." He said, and took a step to them. "Don't you look-" Kiechi then picked up a nearby pillow behind himself, and threw it at the man's head. "Yikes!" The man said, dodging the pillow just by an inch. "We're feisty, aren't we no-" "Stay away from my sister…" Kiechi growled, reached, and grabbed another pillow. The man blinked, and smiled. "I can clearly see that you love your sister dearly… Well, I'm Ericks, and if you want your breakfast, you can find me at the house next to this." Ericks said, smiling, and walked out of the shed, shutting the door gently behind himself.

Kiechi watched him go, and crossed his arms. "Hmph… Good ridden…" He murmured. Maryline crawled and sat at the edge of the cot. She smiled happily, and jumped down, walking to the door. Kiechi looked at her and blinked. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, keeping a stern look on his face. Maryline looked back at Kiechi. "I'm going to get breakfast! Want to come?" She asked politely, smiling happily. Kiechi blinked, and un-crossed his arms, jumping down from the cot. "Eh… Fine…" He said, and gave a smile. Maryline cheered, smiling, and headed out the door, heading to the house next door. It was made of dark, dense wood, painted brown. It had a long porch, as long as the house itself, and a window next to the screen door, that seemed to be opened. On the porch was a wooden rocking chair, and a side table next to it, that had knitting needles on it, that were attached to blue unfinished blanket of some sort.


End file.
